Kitchen Shop
The Kitchen Shop is the part of the Shop where you can get everything a café needs in its kitchen area: Coffee Roasters and Makers for offering coffee, Kitchen Machines that produce sidedishes and showcases to sell them, worktables on which to put the utensils and counters at which to take your customers' orders. Coffee Beans *Coffee Bean Retailer *Coffee Bean Wholesaler Specials (WOW) *Coffee Bean Can Depot *Coffee Manager *Everyday Cash Tree *The Friendship Cherry Tree *Magazine Stand Coffee Roasters *Animal Zoo Coffee Roaster *Back-To-The-Future Coffee Roaster *Basic Coffee Roaster *Chrome Coffee Roaster *Hello Kitty Roaster *Large Coffee Roaster *Metallic Roaster *Mini Coffee Roaster *Over-sized Coffee Roaster *Penguin Family Roaster *Sea World Coffee Roaster *Snowy Roasting Machine Coffee Makers *Animal Zoo Gusto *Chic Black Gusto *Coffee Maker *Colorful Gusto *Double Espresso Machine *Espresso Machine *Hello Kitty Gusto *Luxury Gusto *Modern Egg Gusto *Plain Seashell Gusto *Resort Gusto *Snowy Gusto *Striped Seashell Gusto Worktables *5-color Vintage Worktable *Air Mail Worktable *Animal-print Café Worktable *Animal Zoo Worktable *Antique Workbench *Cookie House Work Table *Christmas Checkered Work Table *Flower Café Worktable *Halloween Ghost Prison Work Table *Hello Kitty Workbench *Jazz Note Cover Worktable *Jazz Work Table *Log Work Table *Mermaid Treasure Box Work Table *Miniature Work Table *Modern Glass Worktable *Modern Work Table *Natural Healing Creeper Worktable *New Year Animal Verandah Work Table *New Year Basic Verandah Work Table *Northern European Hardwood Workbench *Princess Worktable *Quilt Lace Worktable *Rattan Work Table *Resort Worktable *Silky Marble Worktable *Sleek Wood Worktable *Slim Steel Worktable *Smart Bookcase Worktable *Teddy & Rabbit Worktable *Teddy & Rabbit Worktable with Cloth *Vintage Café Worktable *Vintage Worktable *Wooden Worktable *ZEN Café Hinoki Worktable Kitchen Machines *Toaster *Oven *Balloon Whisk *Mini Refrigerator *Yogurt Maker *Hello Kitty Multi-purpose Cooking Machine *Resort Multi-Purpose Cooking Machine *Snowy Multipurpose Cooking Machine Showcases *Hello Kitty Showcase *I Love Coffee Showcase *Just a Showcase *Kitty Showcase *Modern Showcase *Northern European Showcase *Panda Showcase *Penguin Showcase *Rabbit Showcase *Snowy Showcase *Teddy Bear Showcase *Vintage Café Showcase Counters Register *5-color Vintage Counter *Animal-print Counter *Animal Zoo Counter *Antique Counter *Antique Luxurious Cash Register *Basic Counter *Cookie House Counter *Christmas Counter *Flower Café Counter *Hello Kitty Cash Register *Jazz Counter *Log House Counter *Mermaid Oak Barrel Counter *Miniature Dreamland Counter *Modern Wooden Counter *Natural Healing Grass Counter *New Year Celebration Café Counter *Northern European Pattern Cash Register *Quilt Lace Counter *Rattan Vase Counter *Resort Register *Steel Glass Counter *Vintage Café Counter *Wooden Panel Counter *ZEN Café Hinoki Cash Counter Pick-Up Counters *5-color Vintage Café Pick-Up Counter *Animal-print Café Pick-Up Counter *Animal Zoo Pick-Up Counter *Antique Booth *Basic Pick-Up Counter *Cookie House Pick-Up Counter *Christmas Pick-Up Counter *Flower Café Pick-Up Counter *Hello Kitty Pickup Booth *Jazz Pick-Up Counter *Log House Pick-Up Counter *Mermaid Oak Barrel Pick-Up Counter *Miniature Dreamland Pick-Up Counter *Modern Pick-Up Counter *Natural Healing Flower Pot Pickup Booth *New Year Celebration Café Pick-Up Counter *Northern European Pattern Pickup Booth *Quilt Lace Pickup Booth *Rattan Vase Pick-Up Counter *Resort Pick Up Counter *Steel Glass Pick-Up Counter *Vintage Café Pick-Up Counter *ZEN Café Hinoki Pick-Up Counter Trashcans *5-color Vintage Recycle Counter *Animal-print Café Recycle Counter *Animal Zoo Recycle Counter *Antique Luxurious Tissuebox *Basic Recycle Counter *Cookie House Condiment Table *Christmas Condiment Table *Flower Café Recycle Counter *Hello Kitty Trashcan *Jazz Condiment Table *Log House Recycle Counter *Mermaid Treasure Box Condiment Table *Miniature Dreamland Condiment Table *Modern Condiment Tabl *Natural Healing Creeper Recycle Counter *Natural Healing Outdoor Trashcan (2F Exclusive) *New Year Celebration Café Condiment Table *Northern European Pattern Trashcan *Outdoor Trashcan (2F Exclusive) *Quilt Lace Trashcan *Rattan Vase Condiment Table *Resort Garbage Can *Steel Glass Recycle Counter *Vintage Café Recycle Bin *ZEN Café Hinoki Recycle Counter Kitchen Aids *Item Mixer *Cash Item Mixer *Milk Frother *Ice Machine *Tea Display *Syrup Rack *Blender *Machine Cabinet *Manual Juicer *Electric Juicer *Liqueur Shelf